


Quietus

by Jinskookie



Category: Angst - Fandom, Blood - Fandom, JinKook, Supernatural, all creatures of the supernatural world, fight scenes - Fandom, kookjin - Fandom, royalty - Fandom, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinskookie/pseuds/Jinskookie
Summary: The continuing saga of Always Unsuspecting. The war has just begun... another crisis the pack must face head on... to set the world right. Will they be able to survive another dangerous mission?» OTPs: Jinkook/Kookjin »Taegi» Violence/Death » Language » Angst
Relationships: JINKOOK - Relationship, Kookjin, VMIN
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Setting - 2 years after** [Always Unsuspecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762547/chapters/15455833)

**NOTE:** I would suggest you read that first or you might not know what is going on, there will be a lot of references from it. This will also be published to AFF.

 **ALSO:** Any Latin spoken in this fanfic is not true Latin (I don't speak it and google translate is shite.) so I refer to it as broken Latin and it's kind of unique just for the sake of giving everything an ancient sort of feel.

**A special thank you to my wonderful, amazing, and talented sister >>>** [catboyjm](https://catboyjm.tumblr.com/) **< <<** **for these character graphics below.**

****

****

****

****


	2. Beautiful Tragedy

_The quiet moments in life never really last._

The life of a hunter was not meant to be simple, especially not on the brink of war... and it seemed in their world, a war was always brewing. Seokjin's quest to take down the generals was arduous, the last two years was a constant of flushing them out, dispatching their clans, and training. A recipe of rinse and repeat.

The generals dropped their original moniker and opted for one that commanded attention; Scion's Nobles. The nobles would not stop until they had their father back, until Cato was free to reign over the lands, a supreme king to bring about a new regime. Their first round of attacks began as raids, pillaging the lesser packs, killing off any that refused to join them on their quest. Wave two was conquering the bigger packs; recruiting and growing their numbers. Wave 3 was the current situation; They were on a warpath, hellbent on destroying anything and everything that stood in their way. Their tactics had become brazen, every new conquest was a step to attaining their goal. World domination seemed within reach.

To make matters worse, the gods had washed their hands of anything mortal, accused of playing favorites with Namjoon's pack. Their only concern now was keeping Cato's whereabouts shrouded in mystery.

**MARCH 20th - The first day of Spring. 8:15 P.M.**

Namjoon stood silent, staring at the inferno that consumed the castle, his silhouette cast a contrasting darkness against the blinding flames. Sparks launched into the air from each crackle of the fire, fizzling out as they floated off into the night sky, only to rain back on them as ashen drops. The amber glow swallowed the whole backdrop like some beautiful tragedy.

Taehyung stood next to him, arm wrapped around his brother, holding him steady. Jimin held a ripped cloth to his forehead, dabbing the blood from the gash under his hairline. He had run back into the castle to retrieve his laptop and was nearly cooked alive when a beam fell on him, trapping him. If it hadn't been for Seokjin's quick reflexes, he would surely have perished.

Jungkook closed his eyes, taking Seokjin's hand in his own, as they stood off to the side in shocked awe.

They were crestfallen, covered in sweat and soot, watching as the home that had welcomed them for so many years now lay in ruin. Every picture, every book, every memory burning beyond control. It wasn't matches that started this, something magical had boosted the fire to not stop until its mission was done. All that was left of it now sat in Jimin's laptop, tucked into the charred knapsack that dangled over his shoulder.

No one could speak, they could only watch in horror as the fire raged, taunting them. The castle gasping for her last breaths as the heat consumed her, strangling every last ounce of life from her walls.

Their concentration remained unbroken until Hoseok zoomed up the driveway and screeched to a halt behind them. He abruptly flung open the car door as he stared at the flames that flickered about in his pupils, "What the hell happened?"

Namjoon took a deep breath, shuffling over, "Contact Yoongi, tell him we'll need to be staying with him for a while."

Hoseok couldn't remember which pocket his phone was stuffed away into, patting himself down several times before realizing it was sitting on his passenger side seat. He drew the phone up to his ear, only to pause as the castle moaned out one last final cry, a harrowing death sonnet that sents chills through them all. The structure toppled under the immense heat; the trusses crashed down upon the debris, sending a cloud of blackened smoke into the sky.

Jungkook gasped as the smoke cleared, where stood the once eminent dwelling was now just a heap of rubble.

The castle had... fallen. 

All that was left by morning's light were smoldering wooden embers that burned lividly red amidst piles of rock as Namjoon kicked at it. Every ounce of him defeated. There was no sifting through this mess looking for spared mementos, everything was reduced to ash. He hung his head, saddened. How oddly convenient that the two resident witches had been away when the blaze started, the only two that could have cast a freezing spell to stop it.

Namjoon had gone to visit the council the previous night, a ritual that seemed to be all too familiar of late; far too many of his days were preoccupied with politics. The chaos of the gods' had spilled into the crevices of existence, each passing sunrise only a reminder that it soon would bloom into commonplace. There was no stopping what was about to happen, there was only preparation.

"This was a warning, no one is safe," Yoongi feared.

Namjoon could only nod. Suddenly their vast property seemed minuscule, the focal point of prominence lessened to unimaginable incertitude. It was a sobering feeling, they were now 'touchable'.

"You can stay at the estate for as long as you need to, I mean it's not being used for anything else," Yoongi put his hand on his leader's shoulder and squeezed.

Yoongi had inherited Simatra's estate. Upon hearing her son, Jihoon, had been killed, she leapt off Journey's cliff and was swept into the ocean below, found days later washed up on the beach, dead. The estate was a castle in its own right, complete with a pool, immaculate gardens, and an underground bunker. On the surface, it was a welcoming family home set amongst the rolling hills of Thorncrest, a city as pompous as the name suggested. In the shadows, it was a fortified compound, anticipatory of an impending doom that suggested the vampires knew what the future held and had prepared for such.

Namjoon sighed.

Even the garden and gazebo were not afforded escape from the wrath of evil deeds. Taehyung's prized plants and newly sprouted seedlings were now just blackened spots coloring the soil with gloom. Yoongi scanned the area, he knew Taehyung would be heartbroken if he were to see the sight before him, his once fully-bloomed botanical wonderland was now just a sad, barren wasteland.

"What creature would be so heartless as to torch a garden?" Namjoon bemoaned.

Yoongi did a double-take as he locked his gaze upon one single, solitary sprout that had somehow survived. He bent down to scoop up the pathetic little plant, careful not to damage the roots as he wrapped it in a handkerchief. If ever there was a shred of hope, this was surely it.

"We should go," Namjoon glared at the plant in Yoongi's palm as he trudged over to join him, "No sense in being here."

"They won't get away with this," Yoongi announced, watching as Namjoon opened the car door.

"The castle may be destroyed, but believe me... my faith is not," Namjoon assured him as he took one last look around the grounds, "They brought the battle to our doorstep, but I'm bringing our victory to their graves."

**MARCH 25th**

Simatra's estate had much of the same set-up as the castle, just a few less bedrooms and a more compacted layout. The bottom floor housed a very lovely theatre room with an enormous screen that spanned the whole front wall. Jimin had already managed to cast his favorite MMORPG onto it, stating that he and Taehyung needed a stress reliever and gigantic gameplay was just what the doctor ordered. Down the hall, there was the lab, gym, and lower library. Taehyung nearly passed out when he entered the library, it was two stories; filled top to bottom with glorious books of all kinds... one such book that caught his attention was a vintage first edition of Brahms' 'The Mysteries of Firefly Island.' There were only five of them in existence and Taehyung had only seen one briefly at the Supernatural museum in Russia. He couldn't wait to dive into what other treasures were hidden away in its mahogany shelves.

The main floor above was the typical living areas; family room, kitchen, dining room, and study. The master bedroom which Yoongi told Namjoon he could take was situated in the back corner. The top floor were 4 bedrooms that Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Seokjin and Jungkook occupied. There was also an attic where Simatra stored an abundance of oddities; she was a collector of many things, from antiques to clothing to medeival weapons. Hoseok had spent the first day up there, acquainting himself with the spoils of an exuberant old woman, finding a few things to decorate his new room with. 

Yoongi claimed the servant's quarters just beyond the garden. It was quiet and calming, the flowers and plants helped to clear his mind. He had Taehyung to thank for that, all the time he spent in the castle gardens had rubbed off.

The new house was not the castle, but it would do for now.

Taehyung set the sprout that Yoongi had rescued, on the workbench in the garden shed. He searched through the variety of empty pots for one to rehome the little mugwort into, settling on one adorned with flowery accents. He palmed a handful of soil and placed it in the pot, wiggling his finger around in the middle to make a hole to bury the roots.

"There you are my little miracle," Taehyung carefully packed it down and backed up to admire it.

"Is it gonna make it?" Yoongi asked from the doorway as he leaned against the jamb.

"It made it this far, I think its a fighter." Taehyung glanced over.

Yoongi grabbed the watering can from the hook and walked over to the sink, "Muggie should be our mascot, we could use a symbol of hope."

Taehyung smirked as he watched Yoongi fill the can and walk over to hand it to him.

"Thanks," Taehyung gave the plant a light sprinkle and set the can down, picking up the pot and walking over to the windowsill, "We need a nice sunny spot for you."

He pushed several dead plants aside and blew the dead beetle carcasses off the sill, making room in the area where a single ray of sunlight penetrated the dirty glass and cast its warm glow. He set 'muggie' down, turning it ever so slightly for effect.

Yoongi peered out at the gardens, everything was so pristine, perfectly placed like in those home magazines where it was assumed magical fairies had danced with nature, because everything was too flawless to have been touched by the hand of a mortal.

"Simatra really loved her flowers," Yoongi knew the garden would be in good hands with Taehyung, "Not many herbs at the moment, but I am sure you can figure something out."

"I have connections," Taehyung grinned, joking. His 'connection' was Fauna, the herb lady that he met when Yuta was needing belladonna for an astral potion, "At the very least, I can mourn the loss of my garden with someone I know who will be as sad as I am."

"Well, consider this my gift to you," Yoongi blushed, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

Yoongi hadn't seen much of Taehyung in the last two years, he spent most of his time at the vampire headquarters. Re'vamp'ing a once sinister governing body into something that would progress their species into the modern world was... to put it mildly, a nightmare. A whole bloodline was wiped out, taking a lot of good people with it. Yoongi spent a lot of late nights plowing through paperwork which was about the most boring thing he'd ever had the displeasure of doing. When he wasn't crashing out on the couch there, he was crawling into bed at 4 AM only to disappear again at 8 AM. He was exhausted at best and it had taken a toll on him.

"You look like you need a vacation," Taehyung remarked, snapping him from his reverie.

"We finally elected a head, not that I completely agree with the choice, but he is the most qualified-"

"Dokkur?" Taehyung remarked, sure he had guessed wrong, but he wanted to make conversation. He missed talking to Yoongi.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yoongi was sure that Taehyung had learned mind-reading during his hiatus.

"I didn't, I just remember how much he irked you when you were reinstated."

Yoongi snickered, Taehyung was not wrong.

"Anyway... breakfast is ready, Hoseok and Seokjin cooked a grand buffet," Yoongi cracked his neck, "Didn't ever think I'd see that."

"I'll be up in a few, I just wanna take a look around."

Yoongi nodded, "Don't be too long, cold eggs are nasty."

Taehyung saluted Yoongi as he waltzed off, taking a deep breath. Taehyung had been lonely since Yuta went back to Japan. They had given it a good go, but in the end, Taehyung just wasn't commited... honestly, he missed Yoongi. Yoongi occupied his thoughts often, but he didn't push for anything, not just because Yoongi was always so busy, but also he wasn't sure if his heart could take another beating. He was afraid now that things were becoming more settled with the vampires that he would be seeing more of Yoongi... the elder had a way of breaking down his defenses.

Jungkook reached around his husband, yoinking a piece of sizzling bacon and stuffing it in his mouth while grabbing his plate from Hoseok. He glided over and plunked down into his seat at the breakfast table where Namjoon was working on a stack of blueberry pancakes and Jimin had nearly finished his plate.

"This smells like heaven," Jungkook nabbed his silverware, a ravenous expression on his face, like a wolf knocking down the three pigs' house, he was about to go hog on his bacon.

Yoongi walked in and over to the fridge, reaching for his usual blood bag.

"You need to eat more than that," Seokjin held out a fully loaded plate to him.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Yoongi grimaced.

Seokjin smirked, shrugging.

"Ugh, I might have to rethink this whole living under the same roof thing," Yoongi shut the refrigerator door and tromped over to take the plate from Seokjin.

"Training isn't the baby shit we used to do, I need you at full energy."

"You act like I've been gone for a decade-"

"You've gone soft," Seokjin announced, "practically oozing squishyness."

Yoongi set his plate down on the counter, pretending he was going to take a seat on the stool, but instead he swished around Seokjin and put him in a headlock, catching him off guard.

"Woh-" Jungkook and Jimin said in unison, exchanging glances and then bumping fists.

"Take it back-"

"Yoongi, it's breakfast, not MMA," Namjoon shook his head.

"Take it back Seokjin," Yoongi insisted, tightening his hold.

Seokjin smiled, "This the best you got?"

"For serious man, blood and eggs are not simpatico," Hoseok complained, side-stepping a rogue leg flap as Seokjin tried to break free.

Seokjin and Jungkook met eyes and Jungkook smiled as he gave a nod. He conjured up a small thundercloud in his palm, concealing it below the table. 

"Take it back and I'll let go-"

"As fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass," Seokjin closed his eyes as he gripped Yoongi's forearm. Siphoning from Jungkook's magic, he zapped Yoongi with a jolt of lightning, the defining ' _bzzzt_ ' made his pale hair stand on end.

The confused vampire let go, backing up, he rubbed his arm.

"That's cheating," Yoongi whined and Seokjin laughed.

"Nothing is fair at the moment," Seokjin's raised eyebrows contrasted the furrowed brows Yoongi was sporting.

"Fine," Yoongi pulled out his stool and sat, giving Seokjin a petulant nod as he picked up his fork, "but I am not squishy."

It was half-past midnight when Seokjin's head hit his pillow, the coldness of the fabric calming him as he nestled in, preparing for a good sleep. Jungkook was perched in the chair in front of the window, peering out at the pool below. The Arcane Omnibus lay open in his lap. For some reason, the night before the fire, he had set it in Seokjin's car, almost mindlessly as if it knew there would be a calamity and had guided Jungkook to set it in a safe spot. He had discovered a very valuable secret about the book a few months back when he was craving bulgogi. A recipe appeared inside the book on how to cook the best beef bulgogi he had ever eaten, he would've missed the recipe if it hadn't been for him learning the word beef in Latin moments earlier. He found if he wanted something bad enough, he could wish really hard and it would appear in the pages, to fizzle out just as quickly if no longer required. This was the purpose of the first six pages. Often miscellaneous writings appeared there as well, as if it picked up stray thoughts or wantings of the people around him. The next fifteen pages were set spells for different needs; wound healing, a sleep potion, truth serum, and a draught of quickness to name a few, he liked to refer to them as survival tricks. The last set of pages staggered, the first week of the month was designated for lore, like the legend of Skotadi and Tempest, and history lessons. The second and third weeks were teachings about such things as herbs, relaxation techniques, or helpful ideas about gems or how to reverse a hex. The last week was his favorite; this was the week he learned about fighting; some of the tactics inside were ancient and badass and things that Seokjin could learn from him for a change. The most important thing was that Jimin had coded a program that he could enter in the words and it would decipher the books' pages in seconds, so much easier than learning new languages and being frustrated on the daily.

"So what are we learning tomorrow?" Seokjin yawned out a question, turning over so he could stare at Jungkook.

"I don't know," Jungkook bit his lip, "Haven't looked yet-"

Seokjin sat up, Jungkook looked forward to the contents of the last week in the omnibus, memorizing the stances and preparing battles in his head the moment they wrote themselves onto the page... the fact that he hadn't even looked at them yet meant something else was occupying his mind.

"What's wrong?"

Jungkook was lost in thought, not realizing Seokjin was now kneeling by his side, a worried expression etched on his face.

"Kookie?" 

"Huh?" Jungkook was startled at how close the elder was, nearly falling out of the chair when Seokjin grabbed his knee and squeezed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know really, just things." Jungkook sulked.

"You miss home," Seokjin didn't even have to ask, he knew.

"Our whole lives were in that place," Jungkook set the book on the nightstand and stood, thunking his head against the pane of the window to peer up at the moon. The crescent shape was framed by dark clouds that blocked out most of the stars.

Seokjin stood and joined him, pulling him into a back hug and resting his chin on the younger's shoulder, "My life is wherever you are, the castle was just rocks."

"I grew up there, I fell in love with you there," Jungkook reasoned, "It's more than rocks to me."

"I know, " Seokjin nodded, he couldn't dismiss Jungkook's attachment to it, "I'm sorry."

"I guess it's just nothing here is mine, it doesn't feel real."

"Then we'll find someplace that _is_ real," Seokjin spun the younger around, planting a kiss on his forehead, "We'll make a home, just you and me-"

Jungkook smiled as he closed his eyes, grateful that Seokjin understood how he was feeling.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more," Seokjin smirked, pulling him into a hug.

The bliss of being in Seokjin's arms made it hard to stay sad, all the worries seemed to melt away in an instance.

"When this war is over, we should adopt a dog," Jungkook suggested, changing the subject to something more cheerful.

"A dog?"

Jungkook peered into his husband's chocolate-brown eyes, visions of cuddling with a furry little friend played in his mind, "We could teach him some kick-ass tricks."

"Like a flying squirrel kick?"

"I was thinking more like shake paw or rollover, but sure."

"You could practice with Yoongi's cat," Seokjin kidded, watching from the window as the feline darted from the bushes to jump on top of the fence, "Think that's him lurking around the grounds out there."

"I honestly thought it died when he set his house on fire," Jungkook shuddered, not that Yoongi was that cruel, but he did think he probably forgot about the thing, because he sure never brought it around the castle.

Seokjin let out a titter, "For now, would you settle for a pet Onyx? I'll even let you rub my belly."

Jungkook laughed, playfully smacking Seokjin's arm, "You are a shithead."

"But I'm your shithead."

"For now," Jungkook gave him a quick peck.

Seokjin smirked as he walked back to the bed and plopped down, "What do you call a cold dog?"

Jungkook raised his eyebrow, perplexed.

"A chilidog," Seokjin grinned.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Lame."

"What do you call a frozen dog?" Seokjin laid back, not even giving the younger a chance to answer, "A pupsicle."

"No, stop."

Seokjin clicked the table lamp off and the darkness consumed the room. Jungkook kicked off his shoes and climbed in, resting his head on Seokjin's chest. The crickets began their serenade outside reminding them that nature would not let the world fall into despair. Jungkook clasped hands with Seokjin, feeling a lot better. A good five minutes had passed as they sat in quiet reflection.

"What do you call a vigilant canine?" Seokjin giggled, unable to contain himself, "Aware wolf"

The thump echoed through the room and Seokjin rubbed his throbbing buttocks as he stood and climbed back into bed.

"One more joke and I'll push you out the window next time," Jungkook giggled.

Yoongi turned off his bedside light, staring at the moon through his window as he laid back in his bed. The breeze blew his curtain softly, it had a phantasmal quality that was hypnotizing to stare at. That's usually how it started; inanimate objects that mutated into humanoid shapes, performing some sort of kinesics dance to get his attention. Ever since he was brought back to life, things that seemed like they didn't belong to this world would crowd his thoughts. Sometimes he saw apparitions staring back, these weren't incorporeal souls like Jimin had been, supernatural beings (ghosts) that were given re-life by gods, these were something else. They never invaded his space, it was like they watched from their safe distance, not quite sure if they could trust what they were seeing was real. He understood that sentiment all too well. All he did know is that the visits were becoming more frequent and he wasn't sure if he was losing his mind from the stress he was feeling, or there was some purpose for him being the one to see them. He hadn't confided in anyone about it, because things like this just weren't normal, not even in their world. 

But there was just no denying what was staring back at him from outside the window... this was her second visit. This time she breached his space.


End file.
